Since Forever
by lostsunsets
Summary: hermione's in an abusive relationship. who will she turn too for help and comfort? and is draco for real when he says that he wants to be friends and that he's changed? or is he just saying what she wants to hear? warning! contains rape, and abuse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this story has be rolling in my mind lately and i've finally moved it unto the computer! i hope you enjoy! caution: this chapter has a rape scene!

Don't hate me if one of your fav characters is a jerk! i do love them all! but for the sake of the story, please go along with it! and review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione fell to the ground clutching her left side, she glanced up and looked into his cold, hate filled blue eyes. She didn't know what happened to the love they once held for each other, but it was gone all the same. Now there was nothing between her and Ron. Although he thought that she was still in love with him, but she didn't even like him as a friend anymore.

He slowly approached her and made her back up against the wall of the empty classroom. She struggled against him as he grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. She whimpered in his grasp and said, "Please, Ron. Let go of me."

"Who'd you tell?" He demanded as she shook her.

"What?" He backhanded her and she could taste the blood in her mouth and on her lip.

"Don't act like a stupid _Mudblood." _She cringed at the word, but he didn't notice and just shook her harder. "I know you told someone. Now who the hell was it?" He yelled and held her tighter, causing her to bruise deeper.

"Nobody. I didn't tell anyone. Please…stop…" She pleaded with him. He threw her across the room as if she was simply a rag doll, and was nothing. He then kicked her in the ribs and stomach repeatedly. He then left as soon as she blacked out.

She came back into consciousness, checked her watch and saw that Potions was about to end. Quickly she got up, fixed herself and ran down to the dungeons. She got there and saw that class was just letting out. Silently she cursed herself then Snape called her over. He looked at her and didn't seem to care that she had a black eye. "Miss Granger, you've missed today's lesson. I would hope that Hogwarts' smartest student would care about class," he said coldly.

"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again," she apologized.

"I hope not. See me this evening approximately at seven. We'll discuss your punishment and how you can make up today's lesson." She nodded. "Now off to class."

She walked to her next class and heard laughter behind her. She instantly knew that it was Malfoy and his goon squad. She then heard him say, "Looky here, boys. It's the Mudblood." She simply ignored them and continued walking. "Come on, Granger, give us a famous Hermione insult."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. She avoided Ron completely, couldn't even look Ginny and Harry in the eyes. Seven o'clock came around and she made her way down to Snape's office. She entered and looked around. "Professor?" She called out.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, coming out behind her.

She turned around and said, "I'm really sorry that I missed today's lesson, Professor. I w-wa…I don't have an excuse." She couldn't tell Snape about Ron beating her in a nearby classroom.

He reached out and stroke her cheek gently, she flinched from his touch. "Miss Granger, you are my second favorite student, but now you have to be punished."

"P-professor. Please…I-I'm sorry…" She stammered out as he kissed her neck and moved his hand down to her hips.

She slowly reached into her jean pocket and took out her wand, just then Snape grabbed her wrist and twisted her wrist, causing her to drop her wand. "Don't be like that, love," he said. He picked her up and placed her on the desk then climbed on top of her. She began to struggle against him and he backhanded her hard across the face. He pulled down her jeans along with her panties and ran his hands along her thighs. He then thrusted two fingers up into her. She screamed out in pain and he smacked her again. He then pulled them out and unzipped his trousers. He then inserted himself into her and pushed his way in hard.

"I know you want this Hermione. Now say it," he said.

"No. I don't… please…" She cried.

"Say it!" He backhanded her.

"Please…s-sir… I want…this…" She said quietly. Cursing herself for it.

"I knew it, you little slut." He then continued to pump in and out of her.

Finally, he got up and left the room after saying, "Miss Granger, you are excused from today's lesson."

Shaking she put her torn clothing back together, picked up her wand. She went into the closest bathroom and threw up, and she cried to herself. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her potions teacher had just had his way with her, and she let it happen.

She headed back to the Heads dorm without any trouble until she ran into Malfoy. "Granger, I thought you were in your room, or atleast with Weasley and Potter." He said putting on his usual smirk.

"Not now, Malfoy. Please," she asked. She was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. And he was the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment.

He was about to make a snide remark when he saw her face bruised and the dark purple bruises beneath her white blouse. He felt his heart breaking and anger grew inside of him. He wanted to kill the bastard that had done that to her. Sure, he had hated her, in fact despised her, for the past six years, made her life miserable at Hogwarts. But never did he think about laying a finger on her. Hell, for the past three years he has been in love with her. The desire to help her took over and he quickly grabbed her hand and took her into an empty classroom.

Fear whelmed up into her eyes although his touch was warm and caring rather than cold and filled with hatred. When he released her hand she asked, "What do you want, Draco?"

"Who was it?"

"What?" Memories of the similar conversation with Ron filled her mind and she grew frightened beyond her wits.

"The bruises all over you body, Granger."

"No one, I fell." She lied. Not wanting him to know that it was both Snape, his godfather, and Ron.

"Don't bloody lie, Hermione." He said kindly. "Was it Weasley?"

"Of course not." She stared at him and released a sigh. "Why do you even care? I'm a "filthy Mudblood", right? It's what I deserve, isn't it?" She looked into his grey eyes and saw the concern that laid there. It was something in him that she has never seen or noticed before. Perhaps she didn't want to before. Maybe she was looking for it for too long and she wanted to find it anywhere, even in her enemies eyes. Then again, maybe she was wrong.

For the first time in his life, Draco was out of words. How could he tell her that he loved her? That she was the one he cared for above all others. How could he possibly say "sorry" after all the years of torment that he put her and her friends through. He couldn't, but maybe he could make her see that he was there and wants to help.

He sighed, looked into her light, honey brown eyes and said, "No. You do not deserve that. Nobody does. Especially a wonderful, brilliant witch like yourself, Hermione."

"Why not? Apparently I'm not as "wonderful and brilliant" as you think I am. After all, I'm just a Mudblood."

"God, Granger, would you stop? Open your beautiful brown eyes and look the hell around. What the hell did you do to deserve to have someone hurt you like this?"

She didn't know what to say next, she's been asking herself the same question for over a year now. She closed her eyes, and said, "Draco. Please let it go. Atleast for tonight, I'm too tired to get farther into this."

He sighed, he wasn't going to forget about this. "Alright, then. Let's go."

They walked to their dorm and before going their separate ways into their bedrooms, Draco grabbed her wrist lightly, and said, "Listen, Hermione…I- um….damn….look I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past six years, and earlier this morning. I was being a real asshole and I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me or anything…I just wanted, to, um, let you know that you can rely on me now. And I hope we can be friends someday." He searched her eyes waiting for an answer.

Just then she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was taken by surprise at first and then returned the hug, being careful not to hurt her. "Thanks, Draco," she whispered. She then kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll see you in the morning." She then went up to bed.

He stood there smiling at what she just did. Maybe she will forgive him after all and give him a second chance. And that was all he wanted, another chance. To prove himself to her. Draco Malfoy was a changed man now, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY, WITH SENIOR YEAR, AND THE SUMMER AND WINTER BREAK AND ALL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY! i actually combined chapters 2 & 3! please DON'T HATE ME!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up and saw that it was raining, begrudgingly she climbed out of bed and slipped on her favorite pair of jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. She then made her way down the stairs, relieved that it was Saturday and she could just stay in the dormitory and not face Ron, being that he would know and beat her about "sleeping" with Snape. He would find anyway to blame her for what happened. And she didn't want to face him and deal with more bruises. Not to mention that it would be nice for her wounds to heal a bit longer before Monday came around.

She grabbed one of her Muggle mystery books and curled up on the couch and began to read it. She was so into her novel that she didn't notice Malfoy enter the common area. She looked up and saw him staring at her, still worried about the other night. "What is it, Draco?" She asked not taking her eyes off of her book.

He moved closer to her and said, "About about last night…"

"Yeah, that was crazy, huh?" She said, trying to shake it off.

He gently lowered her book and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, this is serious."

"I'm fine, Draco. Really."

He got the hint and released her book and sat back in his chair. "Alright, I get Granger." Just because he gave up didn't mean that he's forgotten.

Hermione continued to read her book, finding anything to avoid his eyes digging into her soul. She tried to focus on the words on the page, but they didn't register in her mind no matter how many times she reread it. Releasing a sigh, she closed her book and met his eyes. She felt anger well up inside of her. Angry at Malfoy for not minding his own business, angry at Ron because it was his fault to begin with, angry at Snape for attacking her last night. And more importantly, angry at herself for not stopping all of it that put her in this situation. She stood up, snapped her book shut and said, "Why don't you just mind your own business? This has nothing to do with you. God, just leave me the hell alone!" She began to run up the stairs to her bedroom when Malfoy jumped to his feet and rushed after her.

He grabbed her hand gently, but firm, and turned her around to face him. She looked frightened by the look of anger in his eyes. But when he spoke, his voice was kind and gentle. "Hermione, I just can't leave you alone. I'm Head Boy for heaven's sake. Damn it, Granger! Tell me who the fuck is doing this to you! Please…It kills me to see you like this."

For once she was at a lost for words. Was he concerned for her? Ha, that's a laugh. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood was concerned for Hermione Granger, a muggle-born. "Hermione?"

"I can't Draco. He'll just beat me harder than before." A tear slipped down her cheek.

He studied her then pulled her into a comforting hug. They stood on the stairs in each other's arms for awhile. Then Draco said in a whisper, "Hermione, please trust me. I won't let him hurt you again, I swear it." He cupped her face with his slender, warm hands. He stared into her cinnamon brown eyes. "Who did this to you? Weasley, Potter? Was it a teacher?"

She took his hand and led him over to the couch by the fire and they sat down. She decided that if she was going to tell him, she'd better start at the top. She told him about how when she started dating Ron that he wasn't violent, then he slowly began hitting her whenever he thought that she was cheating on him. And when she tried to break up with him things turned for the worst. And the reason she missed Potions was because she was unconscious in an empty classroom. She didn't tell him about Snape raping her. When she finished, Malfoy got up and paced the room.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No. You can't."

He was out the door in seconds. Hermione watched as he left.

Malfoy quickly found Ron walking the hall with Harry. He ran up to him and punched him in the face. Harry quickly split them up and said, "Oi! Do you two want to get in trouble? Knock it off!" Malfoy gave Ron a push and looked between them.

"What Potter? You don't know?" Malfoy said, seriously.

"Know what?"

"That little prick has been beating Hermione. Did you honestly think that those bruises were from "falling down the stairs"? Get real, Potter. When has Hermione ever been that clumsy? No. They're from that bastard."

Harry turned to Ron, surprised. "Ron?"

Just then Hermione appeared behind Draco in her green jacket and they all saw her. Ron gave the look of true hatred and ran towards her. Hermione was frozen in place, she was absolutely terrified. Malfoy moved to stand between them. He then said, "You're not going to lay a bloody finger on her. Not while I'm around. What kind of man are you? What has she ever done to you? She's not a punching bag! She's a human being, hell she's better than you'll ever be!"

"No she won't. She's a worthless Mudblood."

Malfoy's fist connected with his jaw once again. And this time Harry grabbed Ron's arms down. They were beating the shit out of him. Finally, Hermione could move. She ran over and pulled Draco off of him. "Stop it!" She yelled. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron punching each other. She stood on the side of them and pushed Harry off of him and turned around and saw Ron still enraged. She didn't have time to react as his fist connected with the side of her face and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Malfoy yelled, and Ron went flying back. He then ran over to where Hermione laid, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

Just then McGonagall appeared and ran over to them. "What happened to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? Explain yourselves both of you."

"Professor, Ron has been abusing Hermione for months now, and we only just found out. We had to stop it. He was breaking her, I couldn't let him get away with it." Malfoy answered, looking serious and worried about the frail girl he had in his arms.

"It's true Professor." Harry injected.

She nodded then said. "Very well. Take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing and I'll take care of Mr. Weasley." They nodded then took her to the Hospital Wing.

As they waited for Madam Pomfrey, Draco turned to Harry who was equally concerned with shock in his features. "You really had no idea?" Draco said turning to Harry.

Harry shook his head and said, "I never thought that Ron was capable of hurting her like that. God, why didn't I see that?"

"Don't blame yourself Potter. She wouldn't want you to, especially after defending her tonight. She really values your friendship. I know she does."

"Yeah, I do too. Thanks for helping her out, Mal- Draco." He held out his hand for him to shake. And Malfoy took it. Both smiling at each other which was a sight for the bystander.

* * *

A/N: AGAIN SOOOO SORRY! please review and let me know if you have any ideas!


End file.
